


I want a snowfall kind of love

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, angst-free zone, i can't into fluff but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “How are you cold, you’re covered head to toes.” Javi chuckled as they stopped, managing to hide from annoying droplets; Yuzuru shrugged, smiling at him brightly before looking aside, giving Javi an opportunity to look at him closely for a moment longer.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	I want a snowfall kind of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/gifts).



> So, some fluffy fluff piece for the end of the year! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (title from 'Snowfall' by Ingrid Michaelson)

“Quick, quick!” Yuzuru squealed, grabbing Javi’s hand with his gloved one and dragging him towards the bus stop “It’s cold!”

Javi only laughed at that and let Yuzuru drag him under the shed where people were already huddled, waiting for their bus. It was sleeting and Javi understood the urge to hide from the unpleasant weather very well, wincing when big cold blob landed on his nose. Yuzuru seemed weirdly delighted, though, despite just complaining about temperature, as if running all the way from the club entrance to the bus stop was the best fun in the world. 

“How are you cold, you’re covered head to toes.” Javi chuckled as they stopped, managing to hide from annoying droplets; Yuzuru shrugged, smiling at him brightly before looking aside, giving Javi an opportunity to look at him closely for a moment longer. Because Yuzuru looked adorable like that, with red woolen hat on his head and matching scarf around his neck, and Javi had to fight a sudden urge to readjust it a little, even though it was covering Yuzuru perfectly.

He must have drifted away for a second, because suddenly he felt Yuzuru’s fingers squeezing his, and he blinked quickly, meeting Yuzuru’s eyes again.

“You don’t have gloves.” Yuzuru stated obvious “And no hat. You will get a cold.”

“It’s okay, I have a big tolerance.” Javi smiled and Yuzuru clicked his tongue, not satisfied with that answer.

“Will keep your hands warm.” he decided, taking Javi’s other palm too, squeezing gently, his smile turning a bit shy, and Javi’s heart skipped a beat. 

He was twenty-eight years old but he was feeling like a teenager with a crush, bit light-headed, a bit breathless, with something warm and fuzzy growing inside his chest. 

"Javi?" Yuzuru asked, clearly curious about the reason of the sudden silence, and Javi cleared his throat quickly. 

"Your nose is red." he announced, squeezing Yuzuru's fingers "You look like a reindeer." 

Yuzuru blinked quickly and then pouted, and Javi couldn't help but laugh at that quietly, looking at that adorable face in front of him. 

"Come here." he said, taking a small step closer, and Yuzuru understood the invitation, because a moment later he was pressing his cold nose against Javi's throat, his woolen hat tickling Javi's face. 

Javi wondered how it looked for the people around them, huddled close in attempts to escape getting soaked. He looked around discreetly and caught some fond glances thrown their way, and a few small smiles, and he felt himself blushing a little. He was glad that Yuzuru wasn’t aware of that, too busy humming contentedly against Javi’s neck. 

It felt so easy and natural, to be so close, pressed against each other tightly. It was as if something had shifted those few months before when Javi came to Toronto with intention to learn something from Brian and Tracy, to get a better grasp on teaching. He had been planning to stay there for a few months, maybe till the end of the season, but now, he wasn’t really sure. 

How could he think about leaving when he was holding Yuzuru’s hands, feeling his warm lips against his skin?

Javi almost regretted when the bus came and they joined all the people, the car so packed they were standing close to one of the windows, yet again so incredibly close because Yuzuru clearly preferred being pressed against Javi than some random stranger. 

“I don’t like buses.” Yuzuru grumbled and Javi chuckled, taking Yuzuru's hat off and ruffling his hair "It's not far, I swear."

Yuzuru's nose was still scrunched and Javi couldn't stop himself- he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yuzuru's forehead. 

Yuzuru squealed quietly, but before he hid his face against Javi's shoulder, it was clearly visible that he was blushing. 

They made it to Javi's place without any troubles, if not counting the fact they when they stepped inside, they were both freezing to the bone, their clothes drenched. 

"Brrrr!" Yuzuru announced, kicking his shoes off and rubbing his shoulders "It's cold!" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I already talked to the owner, this place has some heating problems." Javi explained apologetically "Umm, come with me, I will give you something warm to wear."

"My socks are wet." Yuzuru complained as he followed Javi to the bedroom "Stupid shoes, not good for that weather."

"Well, maybe you should have planned your outfit better in the morning." Javi chuckled, opening a drawer and ignoring Yuzuru's scoff "You want these?" he asked, handing Yuzuru a pair of fluffy socks with snowmen on them "Don't laugh, it's one of Laura's amazing gifts." he warned when he saw a corner of Yuzuru's mouth twitch. 

"I like it." Yuzuru decided, sitting on the edge of Javi's bed to put the socks on, grinning. 

"Good." Javi hummed before turning his attention to the drawers again. He quickly found his favourite sweater, grey and so worn out Laura was always threatening to throw it away, but Javi loved it for how warm and soft it was, after all those years of using. He hesitated a moment before choosing something for Yuzuru, but he finally decided for the smallest sweater he had, made by his grandma with wool in a color of a mustard- Laura threatened to throw it away too, but since it was a gift, she really couldn't. 

"Thank you!" Yuzuru smiled when Javi handed him the sweater, and wasted no time putting it on. The sleeves were too long and he managed to make an even bigger mess on his head, but the way he smiled, sunny and pleased, made Javi's stomach flutter. 

"Here, let me." he muttered, suddenly feeling flustered, rolling Yuzuru's sleeves a little so his hands weren't covered "Now, good."

"Thank you!" Yuzuru smiled even wider and then inspected the sweater, tugging and its hem gently "I like it. It's soft, and gold!" 

"Sure, if you call mustard gold." Javi said, earning himself a playful smack on his arm "I'm, so, I promised you something hot to drink, follow me."

There was a small kitchenette in the apartment, nothing too fancy but enough for Javi. He tried to keep the place organized, and it definitely looked better than his previous apartment, the one he had been living in while training in Toronto. He sometimes missed that place, those two cluttered rooms so much closer to the rink, tiny and so warm.

Javi shook his head, not wanting to turn nostalgic, and he looked at Yuzuru, who was watching him expectantly. 

“Okay, I have some stuff in here.” he said, opening one of the cupboards “Coffee, but that’s not for you, tea, black one, and some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, please.” Yuzuru nodded eagerly and Javi didn’t have to ask which one he preferred. 

Once the water boiled they moved to the sofa, both carrying the biggest mugs they could find- Yuzuru with chocolate and Javi with some strong black tea. The nestled themselves comfortably, each on the other end of the sofa, but it was so small there was barely any distance between them. They looked at each other, grinning when their eyes met and looking away almost immediately, and Javi remembered why they were there in the first place, and why Yuzuru had wanted to come.

“The movie, right.”

He wasn’t even sure what it was all about, but since Yuzuru wanted to see it and suggested watching it together, Javi couldn’t really say no. 

It was good, and it felt right, to hang out with Yuzuru like that, let them grow closer than they had used to be, tiny step after tiny step. And there was something, something knew and fragile Javi couldn’t deny; quiet fluttering of his heart and warmth radiating to every cell of his body, stronger and stronger with every day.

Yuzuru shifted, sighing quietly, but before Javi could ask what was the matter, he felt warm body pressed against his shoulder, and a finger touching his cheek.

“I like it that way.” Yuzuru announced and Javi chuckled, turning a little to look at him.

“Why, you didn’t like the beard? Did I look bad?”

“No, no. Javi always looks good.” Yuzuru said carelessly and then gaped, as if only realizing his own words. Javi was gaping too, because okay, there was a lot of hugs and touches during past weeks, but a statement like that was something new and kind of surprising, coming from Yuzuru.

Or maybe, not so much. 

“I do, huh?” Javi asked, managing his voice to sound light and teasing. Yuzuru stared at here for a moment longer, his cheeks and ear turning pink. He swallowed visibly, and for a moment Javi was sure Yuzuru would draw back, and he prepared himself for it. But then Yuzuru breathed out softly, and moved a bit closer, cupping Javi’s cheek properly, the other hand resting on Javi’s knee hesitantly. 

Javi blinked, feeling his heartbeat picking up, and he fought against the urge to move, because he didn’t want to scare Yuzuru off, now that he apparently decided that it was time to do something. So Javi stayed still as Yuzuru kept on touching his face gently, as if discovering his features for the very first time. 

And Javi didn’t want to startle him, but he couldn’t stay still, so he hesitantly reached out to catch the hem of Yuzuru’s sweater, playing with the soft fabric. 

“Javi.” Yuzuru murmured, his eyes big and serious, and Javi smiled.

“Yeah?” he asked and Yuzuru sighed loudly before surging forward and hiding his face in the crook of Javi’s neck. He mumbled something, nuzzling even closer, and Javi wrapped one arm around him to keep him closer, wondering if Yuzuru could hear his rapid heartbeat. 

“Okay?” he asked, and Yuzuru mumbled something again, shifting a little so now his lips were pressed against Javi’s jaw, and Javi’s nose was filled with a scent of rain, washing powder and hot chocolate. 

Javi smiled, and slid one of his hands to Yuzuru’s hair, feeling happiness bubbling inside his chest. 

They stayed like that for a moment, quiet, the movie long forgotten. Then Yuzuru sighed quietly, moving a little so his head was resting on Javi’s chest, eyelids fluttering. He curled his fingers on Javi’s shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric, and after a moment his breathing turned slow and regular. 

Javi smiled, feeling like everything was slowly shifting into the right place. 

He turned his head a little and saw that it was snowing.

He smiled even wider, and closed his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
